


Avenger’s Checklist: Number 43

by suyari



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fill, Sex Pollen, Twincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-02
Updated: 2013-11-02
Packaged: 2017-12-31 05:58:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1028090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/suyari/pseuds/suyari
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The twins give Spidey a hand and find themselves with a sadly standard Avenger’s issue problem.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Avenger’s Checklist: Number 43

**Author's Note:**

> [YOUNG AVENGERS PROMPTING MEME](http://community.livejournal.com/youngavengers/492110.html)  
>  Prompt: Billy/Tommy - Coming home from a mission, Billy doesn't realize he and Tommy are doused with sex pollen until it's too late.
> 
> Disclaimer: Despite my deepest wishes, Young Avengers does not belong to me, and so, I can only borrow them. Spidey too.

“ _That_ …was so not how I pictured my first mission in space,” Billy commented, not bothering to wipe away the gelatinous yellow ooze that dripped from his hair and fingertips. His cape felt heavy with it, and he was seriously considering just taking it off. The ooze was making him hot anyway, he’d have to wash it off as soon as possible, just in case it was allergy inducing.

“Just your standard carnivorous sentient alien plantlife,” Spiderman replied with a shrug.

“Do the tentacles always grope when it’s got you?”

“Pretty much. Alien plants are kinky. Thanks for the help though, guys. I really appreciate it.”

“What are teammates for.”

Spiderman nodded. “Well, I’m going to go home and change. You guys might want to shower or something. Hawkeye got dowsed once. Smelled like rotten eggs for a week.”

Tommy made a face.

“Thanks, Spiderman,” Billy replied. “We’ll do that.”

Spiderman nodded, gave them a salute and dove backward off the roof gracefully.

Billy couldn’t help the internal glee of doing _Spiderman_ a favor. The fact that he was staring at the older hero’s ass didn’t quite register until he had to shift, for the tightening of his pants. He cleared his throat, rubbed at his cheek and hoped the blush didn’t show for the slime. “We should probably-”

Billy stared. Tommy was looking over the roof, where Spiderman had disappeared and was rubbing his hand over his groin. The darker twin cleared his throat again, and tried to shake it off. But he could see Tommy’s erection clearly outlined in the stretch of material across his abdomen. His mouth watered and his hands twitched, fingers making abortive motions forward at his sides.

“Tommy. We should…head…back…”

Tommy’s eyes were so dark they looked like rich stones, pupils blown wide and the whites of his eyes hidden by the desirous slant of his eyelids. Billy swallowed. “The plant,” he said weakly. But the heat in Tommy’s gaze pinned him like a specimen to a board.

The speedster’s eyes dragged down his body. So terribly slowly, Billy thought he could feel every brush of his twin’s gaze. He tried not to squirm, or do anything just as inappropriate. But he couldn’t help it, and he was pretty sure his own erection was painfully obvious.

When Tommy’s eyes met his again, Billy felt all the air rush out of his chest as if he’d been punched in the gut. It was only a second, but it seemed to stretch out forever. And then Tommy was against him. Hands clutching his arms, mouth against his, tongue burrowing into his mouth. Billy moaned and gripped his forearms. Shuddering as Tommy shoved up against him and…oh god, he was _vibrating_.

His legs chose to give out and Tommy’s didn’t seem any more inclined as they stumbled backward across the rooftop until they fell in a heap. Billy’s brain was trying awfully hard to come up with some sort of coherent reasoning but every time he almost had a thought something Tommy did caught up with him. His twin was managing to cover an awful lot of surface area in a short amount of time, and it took Billy several – long pleasure saturated – minutes to realize he was mostly naked. When had that happened?

“Slow down, slow down,” he gasped as the flicker and suck of Tommy’s tongue and lips over his nipple registered, while Tommy was tongue fucking his navel.

“Can’tcan’tcan’tcan’tcan’t,” Tommy replied.

Billy bucked up with a cry, as his eyes adjusted to the blur that was Tommy’s head between his legs. He realized he’d just registered the slide of Tommy’s hand across his inner thigh, collecting plant ooze, and the slip of his fingers into his ass. “Too fast,” he panted, squeezing his eyes shut. His legs swung open, knees bumping buzzing sides.

“SorrysorrySorryBilly…OhGod,please,pleaseplease…Sorrycan’tcan’tcan’t…”

Billy’s back arched sharply. A whole tangled mass of scrambled information making it to his brain from his frazzled, overtaxed nerve endings. Fingers inside him, stretching, pumping, finding and rushing his prostate over and over. Tommy buzzed above him, and his back curved as his twin’s hands scooped up his hips and bent his legs toward his chest.

“Oh God, Tommy! Fuck, fuck…don’t stop…”

“Can’tcan’t,” his twin replied.

Billy felt the rising tide, closing in on him like a tsunami. Just when he thought he had a handle on things, he was screaming and clawing at the rooftop. Bits of grit and gravel sticking to the ooze against his skin as with awed incredulity he discovered he’d just experienced an _impossible_ double orgasm.

The world whited out in the haze of it, and he couldn’t hear or see for several long moments. When his mind finally caught up – a few orgasms later – Tommy had slowed down. He blinked up at him, trying to focus. Tommy’s mouth was trailing a slow, deliberate procession of kisses, licks and nips along his torso. Hips rocking, Billy’s body more comfortably fitted against him.

“What…just…how?!”

Tommy chuckled. “Sorry about that,” he murmured into his skin. “I couldn’t slow down. Felt like I was going to explode.”

“Feels like you did,” Billy teased, shifting his hips. “A lot.”

His twin smirked. “Yeah well, recovery time’s different for me.”

“How’d _I_ -?”

“Overstimulation,” Tommy replied. “Even a guy can have a couple back to backs if you fuck him too fast for the order to release to get down to his dick.”

“ _Fuck_ …” he rasped.

“Did it hurt?” he asked, nuzzling Billy apologetically.

“No. It was just too fast. I didn’t even get to touch you back.”

“You can touch me now,” he replied with a smile.

Billy hummed, rolling in no particular direction against the rooftop for a moment. Tommy drifted closer as he held his arms open. “Billy…” he sighed, as hands glided down his back slowly. His head tipped back and Billy held him like a lover as he stretched up to lick a devoted line up his throat. Tommy’s pulse fluttered insanely against the tip of his tongue and he flicked against it, gaining a shiver from Tommy. “I wanna be on top,” he whispered. “But don’t pull out.”

“Okay,” Tommy replied, rolling them over. His hands braced Billy as the brunette swayed, nearly swooning as the blood rushed to his head. He dropped into his brother for a moment, brow to his shoulder. Tommy stroked his hair soothingly. “Sorry,” he apologized again. “That happens too.”

Billy nodded. “I just need a minute.”

“Take your time.”

Billy lay hunched against him as Tommy planted his feet and used the position to thrust up into him with even, languid strokes. He moaned, pretty sure he could just leave him to it, but there was a reason he wanted to be on top. Pushing himself up, he leaned back and tugged Tommy up into a sitting position. Tommy looked confused, but went with it. Billy wrapped his arms around him, shifting his weight until he was comfortable. His mouth moved along the curve of Tommy’s shoulder, splayed hands smoothing slowly along his skin. Tommy squirmed.

“Isn’t this too intimate?” he remarked, slightly stiff.

“You’re asking me that after everything else?” Billy remarked, head tilting to catch his temple against Tommy’s jaw.

Tommy shrugged. “It’s just…isn’t this how you should do it with you know, Teddy?”

Billy smiled. “Yeah, we do it like this sometimes.” His hands caught Tommy’s face and he pulled away enough to look him in the eyes. “But I want to with you.”

Tommy swallowed - a deep, long motion. “But-”

“Shh…” he replied, kissing him.

“But…Billy…” he protested weakly, sighing and arching against his twin. “This isn’t…I mean, we…”

“It was the alien plant,” he informed him. “Probably pollen or it’s viscous chlorophyll blood.” He arched his back, rocking down into Tommy. Tommy moaned. Billy found he really liked that sound. “Or something.”

“So this…this is just another one of those Avenger things?”

“Yeah. Probably like, rule forty-three or something.”

Tommy chuckled. “You know you’re an Avenger when you get hopped up on alien sex pollen and fuck your twin brother on an open rooftop in the middle of New York City.”

Billy hummed and nodded, sucking a mark against his neck.

“Is...is there a rule about _liking_ it?” Tommy gasped. “Or…or is that included?”

“Liking it’s probably optional,” Billy replied. He kissed him when Tommy stiffened again. “But I’m glad it’s inclusive.”

“So…” Tommy intoned, relaxing again only slightly – they were a whole lot further along now. “Do we…tell…Teddy?”

“Only if…we want him to…uhh…join in next time.”

“Oh God!”

Billy smiled, laughing softly as Tommy came at the visual.

“And you always complain about the gay sex,” he remarked, moaning as Tommy’s hand closed around him and began to buzz.

“Never. Again.”

Billy clutched him close as he came, crying out his pleasure to the stars. Tommy held him, close and warm. They shielded each other from the breeze making its way across the rooftops.

“So…” Billy remarked, dropping his chin to the arm about Tommy’s shoulders and looking up at him. “The next time we get an S.O.S. from Spiderman?”

Tommy smirked. “Hell yeah.” He kissed Billy’s nose. “And next time, we bring Teddy.”


End file.
